It's Not Unusual
by ghostermaster420bongs
Summary: Chapter 2: Chloe needs a new home from the orphanage, and Lili might have an idea if her father doesn't kill her first. [LiliChloe] [Warning: Yuri]
1. Summer Camp

**IT'S NOT UNUSUAL**

_From the Desk of KarAniyuki:I'd like to say something before I continue with the story; it's that with all the yaoi floating around here, I figure it had to be balanced out. But I decided to do something different. After reading a few certain fics, I decided I wouldn't go for such a demented hormone-oriented approach. Love it or flame it, that's your choice, just don't be mad at me. There's much worse floating around here._

* * *

Lili sat in a tree in the wilderness surrounding the GPC, waiting. She didn't know what she was waiting for - the sun to rise, the tree to fall, the people to move past her, someone to see her, someone to ask why exactly she was waiting in a tree, and what for. But there was no reason, no effect for her cause; she just waited.

"Hey," a voice yelled from down the bottom of the tree, a voice of one of her classmates, Chloe. "I'm doing a study on human emotions. Can I come up there and observe you?"

Lili half-nodded, raising her head - no definitive answer, but Chloe climbed anyway, onto the branch through the dark, nearly slipping from all the dew that lie around her. Lili looked past the trees, where the sun was to rise any second, beginning just another day.

"So, why are you up on this branch?" Chloe asked, naively and confused. Lili just stared out. Chloe rest her hand on Lili's shoulder. She jumped, shaking the branch, but she returned to her calm state. "Nothing, it's... people."

"What about people? What emotion are they causing?"

"Sadness," Lili sighed, opening up. "Raz is just a cold jerk. He's so insensitive, hanging around Elka since Nils broke up with her, and Milka, and... Grrrgh," Lili scowled towards the sky.

"What is human affection, anyway?" Chloe asked, curiosity shining through her helmet. She inched closer to Lili, as Lili grew uneasy.

"Well, it's between a boy and a girl... usually, anyway, sometimes it's different, and they always talk and explain things and hold hands and kiss and... You know, romance. Like Bobby Zilch has towards you. Or like I used to have towards Raz."

"But you kissed him, didn't you? Isn't that what humans think is the highest form of emotion, a... kiss?" Chloe had a tinge of uncertainty in her voice, but still calm. She inched closer still, Lili looking away and closing her eyes half-way. Chloe was making some emotion behind her helmet, but Lili was sure it was something that would further embarass her.

"So, what is love, really? How do you know when it's love?"

"I don't know," Lili said, with a gulp. "You get kind of nervous, and awkward, and you sometimes mess up when you're talking, and you're blushing..."

"And a stutter, right?" Chloe asked. "Like boys get around girls sometimes. And vice-versa."

"Yes, like that, I guess," Lili said, aware of how awkward this moment seemed. The sun was peeking up, volumetric rays spraying across the landscape, closing in on her eyes. She could go blind, or she could stare at the ever-inquiring Chloe. She closed her eyes, instead, slowly, enjoying the light.

"It's bright," Chloe said, looking towards the sun. "This is what humans rely on for light?" The very drops of dew shone in the sun's magnificent rays, casting blindness upon the people.

Lili swallowed a bunchful of air, before turning to Chloe, almost bright red. "So what's under that helmet?" Lili asked, abruptly.

"My face - I'm not sure human climate here is an acceptable temperature for me, though."

"Why not take a risk?" Lili asked, still with her embarassed look on her face, and eyes half-closed seductively. "There's no other way to find out." She slowly pulled the helmet off, as Chloe looked around, her face barely covered - her small cute eyes, hair adorning it, and a smile across her face, along with a blush.

"You have to be an alien," Lili whispered. "You look much more perfect than any human." Her mouth was opened barely as she approached towards Chloe, her eyelids lowering, as Chloe stood confused, until she felt a warm pair of lips on hers. This is what she was thinking off, the ultimate in love expressions, the kiss.

Lili smiled, still looking half-asleep and blushing.

"I thought love was between a boy and a girl," Chloe asked, embarassedly, choking on her words.

"It works in its own way," Lili said with a smirk, as Chloe leaned her head into Lili's arm. "No one knows."


	2. New Year's Eve

Chloe sat in the orphanage, staring at what was before her. A few beds, a toy chest, and several children in dismay. A crooked old lady, gnarled teeth in an evil grin, also stood before, tapping her foot on the hardwood floor. "Miss Barge, you have a phone call. This is your last one this year, and you only get five minutes."

Chloe stood up, staring at the phone. She took it. "Hello?" Chloe asked. What followed was like nirvana, and confusion – as if the two can co-exist as one – but in that moment, they did. It was the voice of a classmate from just last summer. A smile passed her lips, however, it was completely muted. Chloe stared blankly. "Miss Teacher, can I take off my helmet?"

"That helmet," so called Ms. Teacher growled, "is to keep the ugly out. It may make an atmosphere for you, but for us, it's protection too.

Chloe ignored the scathing words, taking off the helmet. She placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe?" That magical voice rang, and Chloe blushed around her small face. "L-Lili?" Chloe asked. "Yeah! It's me! I'm right outside! I just wanted to tell you that..."

The old lady took the phone, slamming it down on its receiver. She laughed grimly. "I get my minutes and seconds confused, young lady. And that's your last phone call for the whole year."

"But it's New Year's Eve. Can't you be nice? Let auld acquaintance be forgot?"

The old lady laughed. "Not when we're this dirt cheap."

"Then can you at least let me go outside and see the snow? Like all the other kids are?"

"Fine, fine, miss. But you cause any more of your 'alien' problems, and you'll live out there."

Chloe grinned, putting her helmet back on, dashing to the snowy yard outside. She left tracks in the snow as she ran, around the building. She looked disappointed, as she stopped right next to the door. No sign of her, no sign of that glimmer of hope, until she felt her helmet smack the back of her head. She turned around. Lili was dressed in a long wide scarf, a tall green jacket, large black snow-pants, holding a snowball, and laughing. "Lili!" Chloe gasped.

Chloe ran over to Lili, smiling, She clasped Lili's hand in both of hers, smirking. "We have to get out of here... before the crazy teacher drives me completely insane," Chloe whispered. Lili smirked, throwing her scarf over Chloe's shoulder, taking off her helmet, and kissing her as Chloe blushed a deep red.

"I'm sure we can go to my house. It's just a few blocks away," Lili mentioned afterwards. "My family are pretty open-minded, being psychics, right? So we can run away there, and you can stay with me. It'll be perfect."

Chloe smirked, her brown wild hair blocking her eyes slightly. She embraced Lili. "I'd prefer to go _somewhere_ before I go _insane._" Lili smirked, pulling Chloe by the hand. "Well, we'd better hurry." They ran towards the city quickly.

People stared at the couple dashing down the city streets, bells tolling out eleven. Most people were finally going home with a bunch of party favors to celebrate the new year ringing in. Chloe's legs grew tired, as they sat down on a bench, just near a clock tower. "The snow is beautiful," Chloe remarked.

"Just like you," Lili said, smirking and blushing. She panted a bit, hoping to get home before the clock hit twelve. Chloe grinned, her breath regained. "Let's go," she said, as they stood up, racing down the streets, as the manor came into view. They crossed the lawn, leaving footprints in the white blanket of snow behind them, as Lili came to the door first, Chloe behind her.

"Hello Lili, who's this you brought with you?"

"My gi-err, friend." Lili panted, smirking. She quickly released Chloe's hand. "She needs a place to stay. She's from camp, and she lives in a run-down orphanage. But we can't let her spend New Year's Eve there, right?" Mr. Zanotto shook his head.

"I guess you're right. But I also invented a few other friends from camp over, like your dear Razputin?"

"He's not my dear," Lili said, looking down. She was silent, as were Chloe and her father. Lili faked a smile. "But I'm sure he can stay for the party anyway."

They walked into the manor, on a red carpet, as Lili lead Chloe down the hallway, to the right. It was a giant room, full of tables covered in snacks and drinks, a huge surround sound radio built in the walls, and Razputin, Elka, Milka, Kitty, Franke, Vernon, Quentin, Nils, Phoebe, and Dogen all dancing. "Hi," Chloe greeted herself, waving,

"Hey, Chloe," Nils said in a low tone of voice. "How about-"

"Step off," Lili warned, stepping forward.

Razputin looked almost depressed, sitting in a chair with a glass of eggnog, listening to New Year's Eve, by Five Iron Frenzy. Lili sat down next to him. "Hey Raz, what's wrong?"

Raz sighed, lowering his tensed shoulders. "Lili, I... screwed up. I don't know what to do. On the bus home from camp, Vernon told me a rumor about you... and Chloe."

Lili sighed. "Razputin, we just don't work out together. You're still my favorite boy, it's just that I'm not looking for a boy."

Razputin looked blankly. "That's the worst part. You dumped me for a girl. Emotional pain hurts much worse than any blade can," Razputin whispered, "and this is the worst it gets."

"Razputin, I saw you. You were practically making out with Elka."

"I was being nice."

"Holding hands and putting your lips almost on theirs is a little more than nice."

"Lili-"

"Razputin. I love you as a friend. As only friends can. And maybe we're better off this way."

Razputin took a sip of his eggnog, as Lili stood up again, walking away. A tear dropped, breaking the very cohesion of the eggnog. He drank the rest, throwing the cup to the ground. He got up, almost smiling, his hair covering his eyes.

Lili smiled, as a slow song came on – It Was Beautiful, by Five Iron Frenzy. She grabbed Chloe by the shoulders, as Chloe stared reluctantly. "What are you... doing?"

"Dancing with you," Lili responded, taking one of Chloe's hands and moving it onto her own hip. "Just like that," she laughed, stepping from side to side.

Razputin staggered, walking over to Elka as Nils filled with rage. "Elka, would you like to?"

"I'd love to," Elka replied, grinning. She put her hands on Razputin's shoulders. Lili stared, and pulled Chloe closer to herself. Razputin looked at her, as she pressed her lips on Chloe's, closing her eyes, as the door opened.

"Lili, I came to tell you tha-"

Truman Zanotto, and Lili's younger brother, Jake Zanotto, stared as Lili kissed Chloe, bending down as Chloe bent backwards to receive it, Lili's still donned scarf's tail wrapping around Chloe's neck as well.

Jake stared, blankly. "Dad, do you think she still wants to hear someone is here from the orphanage?"

"Son, tell them to leave."

Jake still stood, jaw practically unhinged.

"NOW."


End file.
